


Realidad

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: A veces las fantasías sexuales asaltan a Bill Adama en un mal momento sin que él pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

No sabía muy bien cómo, ni porqué, pero el tiempo había comenzado a ralentizarse. Sonidos apenas audibles empezaron a cobrar protagonismo en sus oídos; el ligero roce de la camisa sobre la piel, sus dedos acariciando su cuello dolorido, el ligero balanceo de su melena castaño rojiza sobre la espalda. Se sentía completamente hipnotizado. 

Laura estaba a escasos centímetros de él de pie, apoyada en su escritorio. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras con una mano se masajeaba algún punto especialmente tenso entre los hombros y el cuello. Movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha mientras sus mechones desordenados pasaban de un lado a otro de su cara. A aquella distancia podía incluso oler su champú, estaba convencido de que ese pelo tan brillante debía ser increíblemente suave. 

Pensó que seguramente debían de hacerle cosquillas cada vez que pasaba acariciándole la cara, y aunque sintió el deseo de comprobar si tenía razón, se obligó a seguir en su sitio.

Bajó la mirada por su cuello y no pudo descender más cuando llegó al inicio de su escote. Los botones de la camisa comenzaban a abrocharse un botón por debajo de lo políticamente correcto, justo un par de centímetros antes del comienzo del borde de su sujetador.

Bajó la mirada apenas unos centímetros más y descubrió que el ángulo de su brazo creaba un punto de tensión con su camisa que marcaba la curva de sus pechos.

Sus pechos. 

La boca se le secó de repente.

Rápidas imagenes se sucedieron por su mente sin previo aviso ilustrando al detalle cómo satisfacer a una mujer. En cuestión de segundos su boca volvió a la vida salivando como si fuera uno de los perros de Paulov y una intensa erección creció bajo sus pantalones golpeando contra su pierna derecha.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Dio gracias a los dioses de estar sentado detrás de su escritorio. 

La miró, no sin esfuerzo. –Perfectamente -y mientras asentía, Laura levantó su pierna derecha para sentarse en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Haciendo que el inicio de su falda acortara distancias con su muslo, dejando en el transcurso una gran cantidad de piel nueva que explorar. Cada vez a menos centímetros él.

Ya no estaba tan seguro de si los dioses eran benévolos con él, tenían un raro sentido del humor o sólo trataban de poner a prueba su autodominio.

No tenia ni idea de en qué momento o en que lugar el apellido y el cargo de esa mujer habían comenzado a disiparse cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella. El cambio había comenzado, y con o sin su consentimiento evolucionaba de todos modos.

Desde luego, si ella sabía algo sobre sus más recientes pensamientos, lo disimulaba con un semblante tan apacible y natural como si realmente viviese en la ignorancia. Se maldijo a sí mismo por perder el control.

Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero a duras penas consiguió leer más de dos frases seguidas. Cada vez que levantaba los ojos, ahí estaba; a escasos centímetro de su cuerpo con uno de los múltiples informes que debían revisar para el día siguiente; tan concentrada y serena que se sintió casi estúpido por estar excitado viviendo una realidad alternativa a su lado.

-Necesito relajarme. –Levantó la vista y volvió a ver como se masajeaba el cuello. -Ya no soporto mi espalda.

Si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de su entrepierna, esa frase no se hubiese convertido súbitamente en una tortura. Su imaginación se confabuló con sus ganas y una imagen de una Laura mucho más relajada le nubló el sentido; que hubiera tenido repercusiones físicas sino llega a estar sentado.

-Tienes razón, llevamos horas con lo mismo. –Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz. Ganar tiempo para tratar de relajar alguna parte más por debajo de sus narices era la mejor opción que tenía en aquellas circunstancias. 

Por mucho que lo intentó no fue capaz de calmarse lo suficiente como para levantarse de la silla. 

Laura se había servido una copa y le miraba con curiosidad desde el sofá. 

No podía seguir esperando, o tomaba la iniciativa enseguida, o Laura se daría cuenta de que “algo” extraño pasaba. Y no pensaba poner a prueba sus dotes deductivas en aquel momento, conociéndola era capaz incluso de acertar.

-Disculpa, he de ir al servicio. –Se levantó teniendo sumo cuidado en que la parte superior de sus pantalones no se cruzara en ningún momento en el ángulo de visión de Laura.

Cuando llegó al umbral del cuarto de baño, suspiró. Por fin a solas y a salvo. 

Unos golpes en la puerta rompieron el silencio. -¿Te encuentras bien? 

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. –Se enorgulleció de haber conseguido poner su voz en un tono convincentemente neutral.

No hubo contestación. Estaba deshaciendo la hebilla de su cinturón cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz.

-Había pensado en pasar la noche en Galáctica, si te parece bien.

No hubo respuesta. No estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de oír era real. 

-¿Bill?

-Sí claro…, ningún problema.

Laura esperó delante de la puerta del servicio unos segundos más. Los últimos acercamientos entre ellos rondaron su cabeza. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que apareciese de nuevo un asomo de flirteo por parte de ninguno de los dos. 

Por algún motivo eso la impacientó. 

Adama. Siempre guardando el decoro y la distancia. Un hombre firme, impenetrable, imperturbable… 

Podía haber encontrado mil sinónimos más si el agua de la ducha no la hubiese despertado de su ensimismamiento.

Miró la puerta de metal que había ante ella como si la viera por primera vez, y al cabo de unos segundos no pudo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida apareciera en sus labios.

Un hombre… quizá no tan imperturbable al fin y al cabo.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura decide quedarse a dormir en la habitación del Almirante de la flota.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, el vello erizado y la carne de gallina mientras intentaba soportar el agua helada que caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo.  
Jadeó de frío. Sabía que como siguiera mucho más tiempo a aquella temperatura terminaría cogiendo una pulmonía, pero necesitaba calmarse. Estuvo un minuto entero soportando aquel suplicio sin que surtiese ningún efecto, su erección se negaba a abandonarlo por muy fría que estuviese el agua. Pensó que tenía que ser un hecho casi sobrenatural que su cuerpo no reaccionase, sobretodo esa parte de su cuerpo. 

No lo soportaba más.

Cejó en su empeño de congelarse la sangre y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Sintió un alivió inmediato cuando el agua se volvió templada. Sujetó su erección con la mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse.

Las palabras de Laura resonaban en su cabeza.

_Había pensado en pasar la noche en Galactica…_

Ambos sabían que eso quería decir pasaría la noche en su cuarto. 

Cerró los ojos. 

Laura en su habitación. 

En su cama. 

_Su cama._

Se la imaginó tumbada en ella boca arriba, en camisón, sus hombros desnudos, su escote, su pelo esparcido por la almohada… Se imaginó sobre ella, entre sus piernas, subiéndole la falda, besándole el cuello...

Dioses. 

Aceleró su mano.

Bajar hasta sus pechos. Sus pechos… ¿cómo sería tener sus pechos entre las manos? Lamerlos, besarlos, recrearse en ellos… Imaginó como sería penetrarla, estar dentro de ella, oírla jadear, sentir su calor, el sabor de su piel, su boca… ¿Cómo sería sentirla llegar al final mientras la embestía?

Las imágenes de Laura teniendo un orgasmo mientras la penetraba le nublaron el sentido. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no gritar ante su propia culminación. Aún así jadeó con fuerza, aunque confiaba que el ruido de la ducha hubiese amortiguado el sonido.

Su cuerpo estaba, por fin, totalmente relajado. Después de enjabonarse disfrutó un par de minutos del agua caliente resbalando por su piel mientras calmaba su respiración. Había desaparecido la tensión de todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Pensó que al menos ahora podría enfrentarse a cualquier situación con Laura en su habitación sin miedo a que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la abstinencia.

Cuando se secó se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. 

No tenía ropa limpia, ni pijama que ponerse.

Maldición.

Salió del cuarto de baño en albornoz. 

Le echó un rápido vistazo a Laura, que aun seguía sentada en el sofá revisando informes con su copa en la mano, y aceleró su paso para ir a su habitación. La vio alzar las cejas cuando pasó por delante de ella. Estaba tan nervioso que intentó sonreír a su vez pero sus músculos no colaboraron y su cara se quedó totalmente inexpresiva.

Rebuscó en sus cajones cualquier cosa que ponerse. Le daba igual qué con tal de tener bien tapado su cuerpo.

Estornudó. Dos veces. Y no estaba seguro, pero creyó ver a Laura sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando encontró su pijama, se ocultó en su habitación para poder vestirse. Se sentía totalmente ridículo. Se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Laura supiese… La vergüenza se apoderó de él. No iba a pensar en ello. Actuaría con normalidad y todo estaría bien.

Buscó de nuevo en los cajones de su cómoda y sacó otro pantalón de pijama con su chaqueta a juego, pero cuando vio donde comenzaban a abrocharse los botones decidió que ya había sufrido bastante por aquella noche y saco una camiseta ancha, sin escote.

Se acercó a Laura y posó su pijama en el sofá.

-Espero que no tengas frío con esto. 

Ella dio un rápido vistazo a la ropa y asintió mientras volvía a centrarse en el papel que tenía en la mano. 

-Está muy bien así. 

Bill se alejó de ella y se metió de nuevo en el cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes. Sólo se sentía a salvo cuando estaba allí encerrado. Suspiró y trató de no pensar en nada. Se cepilló los dientes, el pelo, se afeitó, se lavo las manos, la cara… incluso pensó en volver a masturbarse sólo para tener la absoluta certeza de que no volvería a excitarse en las próximas horas. Desechó la idea, había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, no podía quedarse atrincherado allí toda la maldita noche.

No se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado hasta que salió del baño y vio a Laura en pijama, sentada casi sobre sus pies, con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofá y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Seguía concentrada en sus informes. Se dio la licencia de quedarse quieto observándola al menos durante un par de segundos. Estaba tan informal y natural con algunos mechones cayéndole por las mejillas, que si hubiese podido, hubiera detenido el tiempo en aquel preciso instante sólo para continuar mirándola tranquilamente.

-¿Te queda demasiado grande? –Casi no reconoció su propia voz.

Laura levantó la vista de sus papeles. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y las gafas casi en la punta de la nariz. –No, son anchos, pero me quedan bien. 

-Siento haber tardado.

-No te preocupes, intentaba terminar esto –bostezó. –Ya casi lo tengo.

Asintió y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, se acercó al armario, y del fondo, comenzó a sacar mantas y sábanas. Estaba seguro de que también tenía una almohada de más por alguna parte, aunque por más que la buscó no logró encontrarla.

Maldita sea. 

Seguro que era una señal de la noche que se le avecinaba.

Se giró y alargó el cuello para ver lo que hacía Laura. La vio inclinada sobre la mesa de cristal tomando apuntes. Aprovecharía para prepararlo todo mientras terminaba. Posó las mantas en su silla y comenzó a tirar del edredón de su cama.

-¿Qué haces?

Su voz, a escasos centímetros de él, le sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba preparado para que se quedara a dormir en su habitación. Estaba es su moqueta, descalza, arrastrando el pantalón de su pijama y usando una camiseta vieja, gris, con el logotipo amarillo de Galáctica, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Y por si fuera poco una cola de caballo que hacía oscilar su pelo a cada paso que daba e insistía en dejar caer mechones sueltos alrededor de su cara. Estaba adorable, estaba sexy, estaba arrebatadora… 

Dio un paso más hacia él y miró con curiosidad la mano con la que agarraba el edredón. Pudo notar sus pechos balancearse, más de lo habitual, bajo la tela de su camiseta. Tragó. No llevaba sujetador.

-Sólo… -se aclaró la garganta. –Sólo iba a cambiarte las sábanas… 

-Oh… - acercó la mano y acarició la suya levemente antes de sujetar la colcha y quitársela de las manos. –No hace falta. –Volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

Bill la miraba casi atontado. Cuando se giró hacia él, le sonrió despacio. –Me gusta su olor -esperó unos segundos pero no vio que sus palabras provocaran ninguna reacción así que continuó hablando. -Me recuerda a los buenos tiempos en Nueva Cáprica. 

No pudo evitar sonreír al oír aquello. A veces echaba tanto de menos aquellos largos paseos, aquellas charlas banales y aquella recién estrenada cercanía, que era incluso doloroso despertarse cada día y ver que lo más próximo a todo aquello eran los escasos minutos que pasaban juntos en su habitación. Siempre a una distancia más que prudencial.

Se acercó a su silla y recogió las mantas. Cuando volvió a estar a su altura, sin pensarlo si quiera, acercó la mano y cogió la suya. –Descansa -apretó suavemente y cuando iba a alejarse ella le retuvo.

-¿Y tu almohada?

Echo un vistazo a sus mantas. -No la encuentro. 

Laura tosió. -Sabes que no es necesario que duermas en el sofá –habló y mientras lo hacía se giró para abrir la cama.  
Bill titubeó. La idea de compartir la cama con ella no era la mejor manera de evitar que su cuerpo volviera a actuar por cuenta propia.

-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes en una cama de verdad? 

Ella se sentó en su litera y recogió las piernas mientras le miraba. No respondió inmediatamente pero pudo ver aparecer una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Hace más tiempo que no duermo en una cama de verdad… y acompañada –alzó una ceja con gracia y le dedicó una mueca burlona.

Bill rió. –Disfrútala -se dio media vuelta y salió por el umbral de la puerta que daba a su salón. La oyó murmurar algo mientras se alejaba, tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro. No podría asegurarlo pero creyó entender: “eso intentaba”. 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. 

No se giró, tal vez por miedo a que fuera cierto.

***

Un grito ensordecedor le despertó de repente. Saltó del sofá algo confuso y corrió a su habitación.

-¿¿Laura??

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la silueta de Laura sentada en su cama con las manos en la cara.

-¡Laura!

Se acercó rápidamente hasta su cama y la sujetó despacio por los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Intentó verle la cara pero sus manos se lo impedían. La vio asentir en la oscuridad. 

-Estoy… estoy bien. Estaba soñando –apartó las manos e inspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados-. He vuelto a soñar con Hera –abrió los ojos y le miró. Él asintió despacio. 

–Entiendo –recordó cuando se sentía reticente a sus visiones, sin embargo, algo había cambiado-.¿Algún dato más?– La vio negar con la cabeza.

Laura suspiró e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante. 

Bill resbaló una de sus manos por su antebrazo y le dio un suave apretón. -Intenta descansar-. Estaba levantándose cuando ella le agarró de la manga de su chaqueta. Se paró en seco y la miró. Aún tenía la cabeza inclinada y algunos mechones le caían por la cara, ocultando su expresión. Volvió a sentarse despacio. 

Tras un par de minutos Laura se dejó caer en la cama todavía sujetando su mano con dulzura. Observó en silencio cómo posaba la cabeza en la almohada y cerraba los ojos. Se quedó allí sin saber que hacer, en la oscuridad, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano que le retenía. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la mano de Laura tiró despacio de él, mas cerca. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de dejarse guiar hasta ella. Se inclinó y resbaló entre las sabanas para acostarse a su lado. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella se acomodó en su pecho, abrazó su cintura y suspiró. 

Bill se lamió los labios resecos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentir el cuerpo de Laura contra el suyo era igual de agradable como de peligroso. Notó como en sus músculos comenzaba a acumularse la tensión.

-Siento haberte despertado con un grito, si te hubieses acostado conmigo seguro que no hubiera pasado… -Bill sonrió, y la abrazó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Le gustaba sentir su calor tan cerca, el olor de su pelo y la palma de su mano apoyada en su cuerpo. Estaba disfrutando tanto de aquel momento que se dio la licencia incluso de bromear.

Habló, y cuando lo hizo, ocultó un toque pícaro tras una falsa seriedad. -¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no hubieras gritado…? 

Laura soltó una risita tonta que vibró en su pecho mientras le acariciaba el estómago. Sintió sus músculos relajarse contra su cuerpo paulatinamente y como por arte de magia su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse con ella. Sonrió, ¿cómo mantenerse excitado teniendo entre sus brazos a una Laura agotada, tan dulce? Escuchó como su respiración se volvía cada vez más acompasada. Le enternecía lo frágil que parecía en aquel momento. Tras un rato de silencio, fue ella quién habló con voz soñolienta. 

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo algún día… -La sintió acariciar la mejilla contra su hombro y acomodarse nuevamente. 

Laura cayó dormida abrazada a su pecho mientras sus palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza y le quitaban el sueño.

***


End file.
